paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Shadow-Geists (Video Game)
Pups and the Shadow-Geists is one of the six games in the PAW Patrol Game Collection for the PS3, PS Vita and PS4. In this game, the pups must deal with some supernatural madness when a gackle of ghost takes over Adventure Bay, now the pup have teamed up with the Hinako Triplet's nephews and niece The Thorn Triplets along with Marshall's brother Kiddy, Katie's cat Cali and 2 new pups named Eve and Proton to rid Adventure Bay of these ghosts! Playable Characters New Characters *Proton *Eve *Cali *Scaremiser Thorn *Hajemay Thorn *Shockura Thorn *Kiddy Foes * Bash-O-Latern * Cauldron Creeper * Knob Goblin * Shadow-Giests * Sea Siren Serpent * Ghastly Gull * Bosses * Dementrio the Demon Lord and Shadow Blackfur * Shadow Wally * Pup-Metheus * Chicken Mage * Izabella Humdinger * The Insectecons * Shadow Lighthouse * Shadow Apollo * Shadow Kraken and Shadow Zuma * The Okanih Triplets * Monica, the Vengeful Ghost * Creepier Sheeper * Ice Breaker * Serpent Subway aka Shadow Train and Engineer * Shadow Katie and Perfect Rocky * The Storm Dragon * Luci-Firewall * Madame Catastrophe * Night-Were and Anubis Phantom Mid-Bosses * Blade Basher * Fire Guard * The Torture Twins * Pup Pup Boogie Monster and the Paw Crew * Echo Loco * Shadow-Wreck Victims * Unlucky Charmer * Beat SEA-Ker * Main System Defense Levels Pups and the Halloween Fright * Characters: All Paws on Deck! * Objectives: Stop Dementrio the Demon Lord from unleashing Shadow-Giests! * Boss: Blade Basher (Mini-boss) Dementrio and Shadow Blackfur (Main boss) Pups and the Giant Battle * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Proton, Zuma, Everest, Tundra and Chase * Objectives: Clear off any Ice caused by Shadow Wally (Everest and Tundra), Try and lure Shadow Wally with some treats!! (Chase), Try and tangle Shadow Wally with your Buoy! (Zuma), Defeat Shadow Wally, (Giant Alex) and exorcist Shadow Wally (Proton) * Boss: Shadow Wally Pups Heat Things Up! * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Marshall, Cali and Skye * Objectives: Extinguish the fire (Marshall), Treat any residents that are inquired (Cali), Take care of any hard to reach fires (Skye) * Boss: Fire Guard (Mid-boss) Pup-Metheus (Main boss) Pups Ruffle Some Feathers! * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Marshall, Skye, Chase, Chickaletta and Proton''' ' * Objectives: Find Chickaletta (Chase), Reach any high places (Marshall), Try and stop Chickaletta from getting possessed (Skye and Proton) * Boss: Chicken Mage '''Pups and the Young Sorceress ' * Characters: Ryder, Katie, Kiko Hamasaki, Cali, Rio, Chase, Skye and The Hinako Triplets * Objectives: Sneak into the castle and lower it's bridge (Rio and The Hinako Triplets), Take care of the Dragon Bats (Skye), Contain Snake Bite (Chase and Katie) Do a medical check on Alex after rescuing her and defeat Izabella Humdinger (Cali and Kiko) * Boss: Snake Bite (Mid-boss) Izabella Humdinger (Main boss) Pups and the Invaders! * Characters: All Paws on Deck! * Objectives: Find a way off of the Insecticon's Mothership, stop their armada, save Eve and defeat The Insecticons! * Boss: The Insecticons Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie Semi-Finals! * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Skye, Rocky, Proton and Zuma * Objectives: Substitute for Zuma (Skye), Substitute for Chase (Rocky), Defeat the Pup Pup Boogie Monster (Zuma), Defeat the Shadow Lighthouse (Alex) and exorcist the Lighthouse (Proton) * Boss: Pup Pup Boogie Monster & The Paw Crew (Mid-boss) Shadow Lighthouse (Giant Boss fight) Pups Save Apollo! * Characters: Ryder, Rubble, Proton, Alex, Katie, Logan, Suzan and Rio * Objectives: Help clear the rocks off of the road (Rubble), Take care of any Nightmare Creatures (Logan and Suzan), Search for Apollo (Rio) and exorcist Apollo (Proton) * Boss: Shadow Apollo the Super Pup Pups and the Kraken * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Logan, Proton and Monty * Objectives: Rescue Zuma from the Kraken (Logan), Substitute for Zuma (Monty), and exorcist Zuma (Proton) * Boss: Echo Loco (Midboss) Shadow Kraken and Shadow Zuma (Main boss) Pups Stop a Vengeance! ''' * Characters: Ryder, Alex, Katie, Chase, Rio, Skye, Rocky, Marshall, Cali, Logan, Suzan and Monty * Objectives: Look around Adventure Bay to find the Okanih Triplets (Chase, Rio and Skye) Fix the mirror (Rocky), Take care of the fire caused by Ytnom (Marshall) Treat any inquired pets or people (Cali) Defeat the Okanih Triplets (Logan, Monty and Suzan) * Boss: The Okanih Triplets '''Pups and the Poltergeist! * Characters: * Objectives: * Boss: Shadow-Wreck Victims (Mid-boss) Monica (Main Boss) Pups on the Lamb ''' * Characters: * Objectives: * Boss: Creepier Sheeper '''Pups Get Lucky... And Cold Too! * Characters: * Objectives: * Boss: Unlucky Charmer (Mid-boss) Ice Breaker (Main Boss) Pups Off the Rails! * Characters: * Objectives: * Boss: Pup-Tacular Chaos!! * Playable Characters: * Objective: * Boss: Beat SEA-Ker (Mid-boss) Perfect Shadow Rocky & Shadow Katie (Main boss) Pups Into the Storm! * Playable Characters: * Objective: * Boss: Pups Go Digital! * Playable Characters: The PAW Patroller * Objective: Reach Madame Catastrophe's digital lair! * Boss: Main System Defense (Mid boss), Luci-Firewall (Main boss) Pups and the Omen! * Playable Characters: All * Objective: Stop Madame Catastrophe from turning all of the world evil! (All Pups) Defeat Were-Ranger (Were-Ryder), Defeat the Anubis Phantom (Giant Alex) and defeat Anubis Phantom Ranger (PAW Patroller Mecha Mode) * Boss: Madame Catastrophe (Main boss, or is it??) Were-Ranger (REAL Main Boss) Anubis Phantom (Giant Boss fight), Anubis Phantom Ranger (Final Boss) Voice Cast DLC *Halloween Party Pack- *April and Easter Fools Pack- *Summertime Pack- *Viva La Mexico Pack- *Futbol Pack- Costumes Weapon Types Introduced * Magician's Equipment * Punching Weapons * Staffs * Rifles * Strange Weapons * Orbs Rhythm Races *Magic by One Direction *I am the Walrus by The Beetles *Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips *One Little Slip bu Bare Naked Ladies *Professor Pumplestickle by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen *The Touch by Stan Bush *Limbo by Daddy Yankee *Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth *Raised by Bats by Voltaire *Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy *Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Beast of Pirate's Bay by Voltaire *Cold as Ice/Price Tag Mashup by Jessie J and B.O.B. *Runaway Train by Brad Paisley *Evil by ELO *Part of Me by Katy Part *Forget about You by R5 *Ghostbusters/Thriller Mashup by BTOB and Ray Parker Jr How to get all 8 badges Achievements * Your All EXCELLENT Pups!- Collect all trophies * Not So Scary- Complete Level 1 * Great Goo Goo Goo Joob, Pups!- Complete Level 2 * Flame War Extinguished- Complete Level 3 * Trivia * This game introduces the Giant Alex Combat System * This is the first appearance of Madame Catastrophe * It reveals that Ryder's parents died during an Earthquake * The Costumes the PAW Patrol wore are listed here ** Marshall: Vampire ** Rubble: Frankenstein ** Chase: Van Helsing ** Rocky: Scarecrow ** Zuma: Creature of the Black Lagoon ** Skye: Bride of Frankenstein ** Alex: Patapon ** Kiko Hamasaki: Angel ** Watto: Bo-omb ** Princess: ** Logan Hinako: Sly Cooper ** Suzan Hinako: Tifa Lockhart ** Monty: King Dedede Continuity * The game's Seventh level will be the conclusion on the So You Think You Can Pup Pup Boogie Dance off between Zuma and Chase * This is the second time Wally gets stuck underwater and that Mr. Porter's van almost goes under * The Lifeguard Tower catches fire a second time Cultural References * The So You Think You Can Pup Pup Boogie Dance off is a parody of the Hit ABC show, So You Think You Can Dance? * The Giant Alex Combat System is the same Combat System as the Giant Bowser Battles from Mario and Luigi, Bowser's Inside Story. * The intro combines elements of Alfred Hitchcock presents, and Frankenstein. * The Polter-Newt is a combination of the Biolizard, Perfect Chaos and King Boo Boom from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. * The Hinako Triplets dress up as Sly Cooper, Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy and King Dedede from Kirby. * Alex Porter dresses up as a Patapon Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games